Episode 148 (26th March 1974)
P.C. Hallam questions Dryden but finds he hasn't committed any criminal offenders. Amos gets blind drunk after a shambles of a date with Ethel. Plot Annie sets about making a cake for the twins birthday party, stating that they can have two cakes for each of the children. Henry leaves a contact number for Alison should she need to get in touch with him whilst he's in New Zealand. He explains that he's not invited her to the ball as he's covering for Amos while he's there. Diana calls in the shop and hints that she might be going to the ball without Franklin. Amos pays Dry his 18p for the linctus. P.C. Hallam bumps into him in The Woolpack and asks for a word. He asks Dry if he's been staying at Smithy Cottage and he admits he has. Dry asks for Frank's address so he can write to find out if it would be okay to stay there and P.C. Hallam refers him to Frank's mother-in-law in Boundary Road. He also asks Dry if he took a lambchop from Jackson's. He says he did as Mr Jackson wasn't around and he put the money in the till. Henry suggests Diana share Ned Bury's car with Amos, Ethel, Grace and Ernest when she fails to be able to pin down a lift to Harrogate for the ball. Amos agrees to speak to Ethel after Henry points out they'd be able to share the cost. Joe tries to make Matt see the twins party needs sorting out. He suggests telling them they're having one party for Sam at Emmerdale Farm and another one for Sally at Beattie's, knowing they wouldn't stand for it then they'd have to sort it out themselves rather than leaving it to Matt all the time. Amos gets ready for the ball and shares with Henry his worries that Ethel will continue to expect the high life after the night is over. Ethel isn't keen on sharing the taxi with Diana and she's upset when she finds out Amos has been keeping calculations of how much they're likely to spend. She storms out. Joe sets his plan in motion by mentioning to Annie and Sam about the idea of two birthday parties for the twins. Diana and Dry, dressed up smartly in a dinner jacket, arrive in The Woolpack waiting to share the taxi with Amos. As his taxi arrives, Henry goes to inform Amos and finds him drunkenly slumped on the table. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Sam - Toke Townley *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Alison - Carolyn Moody *Christine - Angela Cheyne *Dryden - Roy Boyd *Diana - Zibba Mays Guest cast *Ethel - Peggy Marshall *P.C. Hallam - Frederick Hall Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, Backroom *Village Store - Shop floor *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, Barn Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Joe Sugden has an idea for solving the problem of where the twins' birthday party should be held - but it falls on stony ground. And a missing pork chop is mentioned when "Dry" meets P.C. Hallam. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume Five DVD released by Network on 31st August 2015. Category:1974 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD